Arranged Marriage
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Uther has told Arthur to stop his affair with Merlin as he is to marry someone he has arranged for him, as the wedding gets closer Uther watches his son from a distance and seeing that Arthur is still with Merlin comes up with an idea...


_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Summary: Uther has told Arthur to stop his affair with Merlin as he is to marry someone he has arranged for him, as the wedding gets closer Uther watches his son from a distance and seeing that Arthur is still with Merlin comes up with an idea...**_

 _ **Just a short fluffy oneshot**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin moaned when he felt someone roughly shake him. "No Gaius don't wanna, let Arthur get himself up for once." he mumbled.

A chuckle that he knew wasn't Gaius' made him open his eyes and take in his surroundings, he had spent the night with Arthur again. He turned over and smiled at Arthur. "Sorry, someone kept me awake late into the night."

"Oh yes?" Arthur asked, leaning down to kiss Merlin.

"Yes." Merlin hummed before rolling out of bed and wincing, "you don't half get rough when excited Arthur."

Arthur moved across the bed and swung his legs over the edge and placed his hands on Merlin's hips, watching his lovers cock disappear as he pulled his breeches up. "Kiss it better?"

"No as we both know where that leads to." Merlin laughed as he pulled away from Arthur to put his top on, "I will be back soon with your breakfast,"

* * *

Merlin was on his way to the kitchens when a door opened and Uther came stumbling out followed by a furious looking Ygraine. "Idiot! Don't even think of coming near me." she snapped before closing the door behind her, locking it.

Uther tried the door. "But love try to understand!"

"Oh I understand alright, that you're an idiot!"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Want me to use my magic to get you in sire?"

Uther blinked when he realised Merlin had witnessed it all. "Um, no, no thank you Merlin, best to let her calm down." straightening his clothes he walked away not giving Merlin a second look.

Merlin tapped on the door. "He has gone my Queen." he said before walking on.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked when Merlin walked back in.

Merlin sighed and told Arthur about what he witnessed.

"Not looking forward to seeing father then, this can only mean two things, either he is in a mood because him and mum have had a fight or he is about to tell me something I am not going to like and mum obviously doesn't like it which caused what you witnessed this morning."

Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur. "Then eat up, you will need your strength for the meeting. I have some things to do, mainly cleaning up after you sire."

Arthur nodded. "When can you stop over again?"

"Already? Arthur I am still your servant, just because Uther has accepted my magic doesn't mean he will accept us being together. You know how he is when he finds out I have spent the odd night here."

Arthur finished eating and stood up. "Well wish me luck."

* * *

Uther looked up when the throne doors opened. "Arthur son. Come and sit. We have news."

Ygraine glared at her husband. "You. You have news, this is nothing to do with me."

Arthur looked carefully between his parents. "I have a weird feeling I am not going to like this news at all."

"Don't be silly son. This you will like and it helps the kingdom."

"I can help the Kingdom?"

"Yes, what you will do in the next few weeks will help the Kingdom and keep it strong for years to come, future generations."

"And what will I be doing in the next few weeks?" he asked just as Merlin came walking in, bowing and apologising for the intrusion.

Uther waved his hand. "It's fine we are nearly done." he said before looking at Arthur. "You will be getting married to a Princess of course, hopefully this time next year you are a father."

A whimper had Arthur turning and looking at Merlin. "Merlin?"

"Excuse me." he said and hurried from the room.

Arthur rounded on his father. "Never. You could have dismissed Merlin before telling me that but oh no. You just had to do it didn't you."

Uther stood up. "I can do as I damn well please and as King and you as my son you will marry this Princess, and become a father by next year for the good of the kingdom. And you will forget about this fascination with Merlin, I never said anything to him being your bed warmer but you do not fall for him, he is just a servant."

"What about you and mother? You didn't even inherit this Kingdom you won it. Mother doesn't have royal blood, yet you married her."

"She is a woman who could give me an heir."

Ygraine stood up. "So that is all you married me for? Don't even bother sleeping in our chambers." she said before storming from the room.

Uther watched her go before looking at Arthur. "You've upset her now."

"No father, you did that with your unkind words, I will not be marrying this Princess." Arthur turned and made to storm from the room but his father's next words stopped him. "You don't and you will no longer be welcome in Camelot, you will no longer be a Prince you will have nothing."

Arthur shut his eyes tight and opened them again before leaving.

* * *

"Then you will have to marry her Arthur." Merlin sighed as he continued to block the moves Arthur swung at him with a sword before attacking the Prince so he could practice blocking.

"But I don't want to marry her. I only want one person Merlin, you know this."

"I do Arthur but it can not be, we should just be grateful that Uther has allowed me to be your bed warmer and didn't have me killed when he found out about my magic."

"He only didn't kill you because he learned of how many times you saved his ungrateful arse."

"You shouldn't talk about him like that Arthur he is still your father. Now come on, no more sad faces, we will deal with what we have to when the Princess you are to marry arrives."

"You are right." Arthur swung his leg out causing Merlin to land on his back and he dropped to his knees as he straddled him. "Surrender?"

Merlin knocked the sword from the Princes hand before tossing his own to the side. "Never." he laughed as Arthur rolled the both over.

Uther was stood at a window watching his son and Merlin duel with a sword before they were on the ground and rolling about and laughing, those around them were looking but was not giving them looks of disgust, they were watching with smiles on their faces, happy that their Prince is happy.

"You are a fool father."

Uther turned to see his daughter stood there. "Morgana, no doubt you have talked with your mother and she has filled you in."

"She has and I agree with her, you can't do this, marrying Arthur off to a Princess from a Kingdom you are already at peace with doesn't make the Kingdom stronger, you have already made it stronger by making peace with them, you marry Arthur off to the Princess he will be miserable, making her miserable, making her tell her father, making him unhappy which could break the peace treaty."

"I know what I am doing."

"You know nothing father. Look at Arthur now. Look how happy he is with Merlin. You made him miserable this morning and look what Merlin has done, within half hour he is laughing and looks like he has no worries, people are seeing their Prince happy and they are happy as they know all is well,"

"I am King Morgana. I have kept this Kingdom at peace for over thirty years I think I know more than you."

"Obviously not on love," she said as she walked away leaving Uther alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Arthur would watch from his window as more people would come, bringing gifts, he would walk the hallways with Merlin he would see maids and servants carrying flowers, sheets, people walking with them telling them where they wanted things how the Throne room was to be decorated.

A woman turned the corner, list in hand and nose in the air. "How hard is it to get a servant to do something right?" she said, stopping when she saw Merlin. "You will do, come with me." she said as she grabbed his arm.

Arthur growled and putting his arm around Merlin's waist he pulled the brunet back to him. "Merlin is with me."

"Says who?" she sneered.

"Prince Arthur!" Arthur answered.

The woman let go of Merlin before bowing her head slightly. "Of course." she whispered before walking away.

"Arthur I am a servant I have to help."

"You are my servant and I don't want you helping at all in this farce of a wedding. I don't even want to marry her! I don't even know who she is. Until she walks down the aisle and I turn to look at her I don't even know who I am marrying!"

"I know Arthur, you will get through this."

"How can you be so calm about all of this Merlin!"

"Because I have to be." Merlin answered his voice breaking a little. "I hate that you are to marry another, it breaks my heart to have to stand and witness it, but what keeps me going is that she only has your body, I have your heart and soul as you have mine."

Arthur gently wiped Merlin's tears away before pulling the brunet into his arms, kissing him softly before holding him close. Both unaware of someone watching them both.

* * *

Uther walked into the Throne room and saw it all being decorated up for Arthur to marry tomorrow, Ygraine had played a loving and supporting Queen to all those who had come to witness the Prince getting married but when it was just them alone Ygraine was still mad at her husband and refused to share her bed with him.

The night before the big day Uther overheard Arthur talking to Merlin and decided to stop and listen.

"But Arthur..."

"But nothing Merlin, this time tomorrow I will be married to some Princess, tonight is our last night, I don't even want to sleep tonight."

"Arthur you broke your promise to your father, he only allowed you with me if you were not to fall for me."

"I broke no such promise I fell for you long before father even found out. As it is our last night together, I want to spend it awake, making love to you all night."

Merlin nodded. "Then allow me to go to Gaius first. Last thing we need is a child out of wedlock, you are only supposed to have the child of the one you are married to, not me."

Uther placed his hand on his stomach and slowly backed away, he knew Merlin was powerful but really? Carry a child?

* * *

The next morning Arthur stood and watched Merlin with a sad face as the brunet dressed and got him ready. "I don't want to Merlin."

"I know you don't, I don't want you to either, but you know what your father said, you do this and leave and not allowed back you can't see your mother or Morgana again."

"Yes I know but I would have you."

"I have you but I still go and see my mother whenever I can, something you wouldn't be able to do. You will still have me after today Arthur. I promise you that."

"You really promise?"

Merlin looked sad, what he really wanted to do was to take Arthur and run away. "I promise."

* * *

Merlin left to change as he was still wearing the clothes from the day before, he stopped when he came across Uther. "Sire. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes Merlin. I have been watching you and my son closely since telling him the news but surely you must know I am doing this for the good of the Kingdom."

"I understand you needing to do what is best for the Kingdom but what about what is good for your son?"

"I know what is good for my son and I know what I am about to do will be for the best all around."

Merlin stopped walking. "I don't understand."

Uther opened a door behind Merlin and shoved him inside before turning the key and walking away with it.

Merlin banged on the door. "Uther! Sire please?"

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned at the voice and his mouth dropped open when he saw people standing there. "What's happening?"

* * *

Arthur stood at the front of the Throne room, his father standing there looking proud of himself, his mother looking straight at him, he gave his mother a small smile but he knew she hated this as much as he did. He looked over his shoulder and saw Morgana stood there giving him a sympathetic smile along with all of his knights, even Gaius, but he could not see Merlin anywhere. Where was he? His father whispering his name had him facing the front again as the doors to the Throne room opened and Arthur shut his eyes as he heard gasps from the crowd, he kept his eyes closed and thought only of Merlin.

Only when did he feel someone stop beside him did he open his eyes and turn to look at who he was to spend the rest of his life with.

Merlin smiled at the look on Arthur's face. "You seem surprised Arthur."

"I... I... I thought..."

Uther cleared his throat and gestured Geoffrey to step forward and marry them both.

When they were pronounced husband and husband Arthur kissed Merlin before holding him tight. "I don't understand."

"I didn't either until your father shoved me in a room and locked me in." Merlin said, smiling at the still shocked look on Arthur's face.

When only Uther, Ygraine and Morgana remained in the Throne room with the newly married couple. "You locked Merlin in a room?" Arthur asked.

"No, he heard the key turning and only thought it was locked."

Merlin took Arthur's hand. "Don't tell me in all of this crowd when you were looking over your shoulder you didn't see my mum and dad."

 _Merlin banged on the door. "Uther! Sire please?"_

 _"Merlin?"_

 _Merlin turned at the voice and his mouth dropped open when he saw people standing there. "What's happening?"_

 _Hunith stepped forwards, "Uther's knights came and fetched us both in the night, we have been travelling all night to get you ready for your wedding to Arthur."_

 _"I am to marry Arthur? But the Princess..."_

 _"She isn't to marry Arthur, Morgana and Ygraine's words and yours and Arthur's actions towards each other have opened his eyes, plus Uther overhearing you and Arthur last night about you being able to carry children made up his mind." Balinor said, "now son, lets get you ready... unless of course you don't want to?"_

Arthur turned to his father. "That is what sealed it? That Merlin can carry children?"

"Well no, well, in a way yes but also what your sister said to me when I was watching you both from a window and also..." he placed his hand on his back and stretched. "I want my bed and wife back."

Ygraine held on close to Uther and let him lead her from the room and to where the celebrations were being held, Morgana following after smirking at her brother and his husband.

Merlin laughed when they were alone. "Still shocked my love."

"Yes! I.. we are married. I don't have to spend my life with a Princess watching you from afar."

"That's right. You are stuck with me now Arthur. Forever."

Arthur cupped Merlin's face and placed a small kiss on his husband's lips. "Forever." he promised.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
